


After Rin-senpai threw a tantrum...

by doodeline



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: inspired bythis postby incorrectfreequotes on tumblr!





	After Rin-senpai threw a tantrum...




End file.
